


A Different Story: Side Chapters

by GoldenWooly



Series: A Different Story [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Hak may not have been there to help Princess Yona escape from Hiryuu Castle, but a certain yellow dragon bound by an ancient pact was.</p><p>Various chapters from various perspectives that correspond to A Different Story. Will list where in the story it takes place in chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soo-Won: A New Path

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una historia diferente: Capítulos extra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638402) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> A Different Story is a Universe Alteration where Zeno helped Yona to safety instead of Hak. But the alteration had to come from somewhere, and it didn't start with Zeno.
> 
> This chapter takes place before chapter one of A Different Story.  
> Also I'm tired of staring at this until it makes sense. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or tense errors I just. *throws hands in air and leaves*

His mind was blank. He had planned this day for years, although he despised that the day would be today of all days. Princess Yona’s birthday should be a time for everyone to celebrate and be joyous, and yet what he had planned… And yet, as he thought longer on it, a part of him wanted to double check the security he had laid out, make sure that Yona was safely secured in her room already. The rest of him decided that he could wait no longer, and as he fixed his clothes, he prepared to fulfill his motives.

There was a small thought in his mind that began to wonder how the rest of this would begin to play out. The army of the Sky Tribe supported him, thankfully, and as long as the other four tribes did not find out what he was about to do… As long as they remained in the dark, everything would be fine. He thought hard for a split second as he made his way to his uncle’s room, attempting to sort out finer details. As long as Yona did not have a suitor, he would be next in line for the throne, wouldn’t he? Of course he would. But even then, how would he handle Yona?

He couldn’t imagine marrying her himself, despite the girl making it clear she was in love with him. Her declaration made his task next to impossible, knowing that if she ever found out she would most likely never trust him again. And yet, he wanted to keep Yona and Hak by his side when he did become king, didn’t he? Why was there a ball of dread in his stomach saying neither would be by his side? 

* * *

 

“F-Father!”

Soo-Won froze, turning to see Yona standing at the entrance to the room, her brilliant purple eyes wide with shock. She stumbled forward, collapsing to her knees once she approached her lifeless father, reaching for the body. “Father! Father!”

He listened to her frantic pleas, breathing slowly. Of course this would happen, he thought. Of course Yona would come see her father. Why, though, he wasn’t quite sure.

“…Oh…” He should have made sure she was securely in her room. “You’re still awake, Princess Yona…?”

Yona looked up at him, startled, perhaps not quite realizing he was there when she walked in. Tears were streaming down her face, staining her skin. He marvelled at how someone as beautiful as Yona could look this upset, could look so distressed. A part of SooWon wondered if she would have reacted this way if she knew the truth.

“S…Soo-Won. Father… is… Hurry call a doctor…!” Yona begged, her voice heavy with grief.

“Emperor Il’s eyes will never open again,” he replied simply, glancing at the king’s body. “I killed him.”

“What are… You saying? Y… You would never do… something like that.”

You don’t know that. I have lived for this day.”

The princess looked at him, a look of both confusion and betrayal colouring her tear stained face. Guilt gnawed at his stomach, knowing he was the one to put such an expression there. He forced the guilt away, frowning. To attain his goals, he had to trample some people, cast some aside. How many people that would be was a guess.

“Wh… Why?” She asked quietly, her eyes locked with his. “Father… cared for you since you were a child…”

Why?

“That’s right. I loved emperor Il, too. Even though people murmured that he was a coward who feared strife…” He began, turning away from her stare. How odd was it that in such a heavy moment he was strangely calm, his mind going over the best way to explain to his younger cousin. “That’s what made Emperor Il so kind.”

“But… I was wrong. I was so wrong…”

Memories plagued Soo-Won’s thoughts.

“My father, Yu-Hon… Do you remember him? Ever since my father was a boy, he was incredibly fierce, courageous, and intelligent. He later grew up to be the champion that always led out troops to victory. Everyone without a doubt was hoping that my father would become their next king. Instead…”

Aside from his voice it was silent in the late king’s room. Tears still plagued Yona’s face as he spoke, the girl doing her best to hide the slight hiccups from the crying. A smile had found its way on Soo-Won’s face as he spoke of his late father, the man taking a step away from Yona, pressing his hands together as he continued to speak.

“Ten years ago, the late emperor chose not my father to be the king, but his little brother, Il. Nobody could understand why. Normally the oldest brother succeeds the throne, so why was the weaker, younger brother chosen instead?” He paused for a moment after his question, his back to the grieving girl and the deceased king.

“But my father just smiled…” Soo-Won smiled, the words his father had spoken still fresh in his mind all these years later, almost as if he had told them to him yesterday. “‘ _The throne is no big deal to me. I’ll continue to fight on the front lines to protect my brother and the people._ ’” He recited, bowing his head slightly out of respect. “I was proud to have a father like that, and I loved and respected him greatly. I thought one day I would stand alongside my father on the battle field and give my life for my father’s sake.

“But…” The smile quickly faded, the man raising his head, a frown gracing his face. “After Emperor Il succeeded the crown he killed Yu-Hon, his own brother.”

How guilty he felt telling his cousin the truth. What would this do to her conscious? She was innocent to her father’s crimes, after all, and yet she had to know.

“That can’t be!” Yona exclaimed, shock spreading across her face, the girl leaning forward ever so slightly over her father. “Uncle died because of an accident…”

“That’s what it looked like on the surface, huh?” Soo-Won replied, turning to face her, his expression grave. “But my father died by being stabbed with a sword by Emperor Il. Do you understand? Emperor Il, who was supposed to hate weapons and evaded strife, killed my father _with a sword_.

“Princess Yona… That is why I have lived for this day for ten years. I have avenged my father, and as the one who inherited my father’s dying wish… I will become this nations’ king.”

Slowly, Yona began to shake her head, shifting her weight to get up. Soo-Won watched her, his frown growing slightly.

“This is… A lie…”

“… I didn’t expect you to be awake this late at night.” He sighed softly, shaking his head slowly. “I heard very few are allowed to come into his majesties room. So… Why did you come, Princess Yona?”

She looked at him, the liveliness gone from her eyes. Soo-Won watched as she seemed to take a moment to think, her eyes slowly trailing down to look at her father. “I wanted… To tell him… I can’t forget about Soo-Won.” Her voice was heavy, the man’s eyes widening in shock. “I wanted… To tell father that…”

A heavy silence surrounded them in that moment, both of them silent. Soo-Won shook his head, once again turning his back on Yona.

“… Leave.”

“… What…?”

“Leave, Yona,” Soo-Won instructed, clenching his teeth as he spoke. “Leave as fast as you can. Run. Get away from here. The soldiers I have stationed should be here any moment, and if they see you… I will be forced to take actions.

“So leave while you can.”

The princess gasped, stumbling backwards before she ran from the room, the door closing heavily behind her. After several moments of the dead silence he heard yelling from outside, no doubt the soldiers spotting the princess, no doubt going after her with arrows, assuming she had seen something she shouldn’t of.

“Please, Yona…” He mumbled quietly, his shoulders drooping with the weight of his deeds pressing down on him. “Please escape the castle safely…”


	2. ShinAh: The Dragon's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShinAh: The Dragon's Eyes takes place between chapters Ten and Eleven of A Different Story.
> 
> ShinAh's flashback, of course I had to do this.

What was his first memory, again?

Oh, yes. It was the darkness. Always with the darkness. The first thought he could ever conceive was how dark it had been. No matter how many times he had opened his eyes, the darkness remained, constantly clinging to him, holding him down as if he was its prisoner. It clung to him, digging its claws into his flesh, blocking his vision from seeing everything he had wanted to see.

The darkness was lonely.

“How is Lord Seiryuu?”

“He turned four years old this year. It seems he slips out of the village with the previous Lord Seiryuu at night.”

“What…? Then… The rumor that he’s increased the punishment for the villagers who fled is true?”

He could hear their voices as if it was clear as day as he walked through the village. The darkness clung to him even in the broad daylight, whispering silent thoughts to him as he trudged along the dirt path. Just out of reach he could hear the screams of laughter, the loud exclamations of “Spin, spin!” dancing on the breeze.

He could see them, despite the mask making everything so dark, despite the darkness he was plunged into.

“Oh, what should we do?”

The children were playing with a top, racing around in excitement as they followed it, yelling loudly about when they thought it would stop. It hit his foot, the boy looking at it in surprise, reaching down to pick it up slowly.

“Oh…” He muttered quietly, holding the toy in both hands, staring at it in a mixture of surprise. He glanced back up, noticing the children who had frozen as he looked at them, the child taking a deep breath.

“Sor… u…m… Can… I… Try…?”

Without warning, the children screamed, turning around and running away quickly.

Oh. What did I do?

He clenched the toy close to him, looking down at it as tears sprung from his eyes.

“Seiryuu!”

The voice was loud, startling him, the boy dropping the spinning top as he jumped, turning around quickly. A much larger man, hardened by the years of life in the village walked over, his golden eyes stern, his mouth turned into a deep frown.

“Ao…”

He grabbed his arm, tugging him forward. “Come.”

“Ah…”

Ao led him through the village, past the uneasy stares of the villagers. Past the harsh whispers they spoke. He led him back to their home, just on the outskirts of town, Ao throwing the door open and encouraging the boy inside before slamming it shut again.

“I told you to not go out very often!” He thundered, turning his attention to the boy. “Why won’t you listen to me?!”

Seiryuu froze, shifting his gaze down, fidgeting with his hands as he struggled to form the words in his mouth.

“I’m sor… Ao…” He mumbled, his voice soft, quiet. “B… ut… I want… Friends… Also…”

“You wanna try making friends?! Huh?!” The man yelled, leaning forward and grabbing the front of the boy’s clothes, tugging him forward. His golden eyes were harsh, glaring deeply at him. “It’s impossible! If you get it then stay! In! The! House!”

He relinquished his grip, letting the boy stumble back, Seiryuu once again fidgeting with his hands.

He wanted friends.

“God,” Ao grumbled, raising his hand to rub at his forehead, moving his hair out of his face. His hair was long, Seiryuu thought, watching him from the corner of his eyes. “You cause nothing but trouble…”

“Ao…” Seiryuu muttered, once again casting his gaze to the ground, his voice soft and quiet. “Ao, you were the last Seiryuu… Right? Why… Does everybody in the village… run away? Is it that my power… Is cursed?”

Ao was silent as he sighed, lowering his hand as he studied the child’s masked face. Seiryuu wondered what he was thinking. “… The people who look into the Seiryuu’s eyes turn into stone.”

“Eh?!”

“…Or so they say. But it’s just a shitty rumor the villagers believe. They don’t turn to stone, but…The power of the Seiryuu’s eyes can paralyze those who look into them.” Ao brushed the hair away from his face, his eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room, his face turned into a deep set scowl. “Depending on the situation, it can even stop their hearts. There is no getting around that it’s a wretched power.”

Seiryuu felt his shoulders shake, the boy looking down as he felt tears well up in his eyes. How could the Gods that floated in the sky curse him with such a power? What did he do to deserve this?

“Don’t cry!” Ao yelled, startling the young dragon from his thoughts, the boy jumping in shock. “It’s depressing!”

“B… ut… I… am really cursed…”

The emotions cut him deep.

“Oh, that’s right! You are cursed! The Seiryuu is a monster!”

Seiryuu shook, the tears flowing freely from underneath his mask. Ao must have seen it, the older dragon groaning in annoyance.

“Damn it…!” He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know if it’s the power of the Legend or something, but why does it cling to this village?! Even if the Seiryuu dies, another one from this village is born again…!”

He lifted his fist, smashing it against the wall, seeming to let out his frustrations. “And the people of this village only spread dumbass rumors…!”

Silence feel between them.

After what felt like a spell Seiryuu gasped, turning to look at the window, quickly running to it, pulling the blanket back.

“Ao, bad people are coming…” He muttered, his voice low, hushed, almost afraid that the people he could see would hear him.

“Are they close?”

“… They saw this place while they were… Setting up camp…”

“Shit!”

Ao reached for his sword, taking a step towards the door before stumbling forward, losing his balance.

“Ao…!”

“…Don’t worry about me…!”

Seiryuu frowned, forcing himself to remain calm. He knew as the days went on, Ao began to lose his eyesight, the young boy’s instead seeming to grow stronger, allowing him to see further and further than before. Ao fumbled up, grabbing the mask that hung on the wall by the door, placing it on his face.

“… Come, Seiryuu. It’s time you started to learn how to protect the village.”

They hurried through the village once again, hurrying past the questioning gazes, the mutters of dark rumors. Ao led him through, listening to Seiryuu for directions, tightening his grip on the blade he kept close.

“That village?” A voice had spoken, carried on the breeze as they approached a campfire.

“Yeah, I heard there’s some guy who has a strange power. I hear it’s the power of a dragon,” another added.

The voices were merry, Seiryuu thought.

“You liar…”

“But the story of a noble power sounds pleasing, don’t you think?” The second voice spoke, “If we catch him, he might sell for a high price.”

“Oh? I’d sell high, huh?”

Ao had spoken, the men startled and turning to face him, Seiryuu hidden just behind the older man.

“But,” Ao added, his voice thick with threat. “That’s too bad. The only warrior here doesn’t use any strange power. You who threaten the village…”

The men scrambled up, watching in alarm as Ao pointed his sword at them, the men backing away at the disgust layered thickly in his voice.

“You’ve had such short lives! Prepare for the next world!”

Seiryuu hated watching Ao knock them down. Hated hearing the sharp blade slice through the flesh of the men, easily as if it was a stick breaking the surface of water. And yet, he knew he had to watch, had to learn the moves that Ao used.

“Did you get a good look at my sword moves?”

“Yes.”

“I’m teaching you swordsmanship. Learn it quickly.”

“Ao…” Seiryuu asked, looking at him as he turned in his direction, a puzzled frown seemingly stuck on his face. “Why… Do I have to use a sword? Shouldn’t… I use… My eyes… Against bad guys…?”

Ao’s movements were quick, grabbing him by the front of his clothes again, startling Seiryuu.

“Don’t you get it, Seiryuu?!” Ao demanded, looking at him though the mask, forcing the boy to make eye contact. “Those eyes are cursed! It doesn’t matter if I teach you a way to control them, you are never to use them!

“If you use them, the curse will fire back at you! Whatever happens to your enemy’s nerves will happen to your own! It’s a double edged sword, a shitty one at that! With or without it, Seiryuu is the target of every man’s fears, whether you use the power or not!”

Seiryuu was silent.

“Then… I won’t use the eyes. If I protect the village… With the sword… Will I… make any friends…?”

“You probably won’t be able to.”

Ao turned, walking back to the village. Despite his weakening vision, he knew the way, stomping on the ground in disgust. It took Seiryuu a moment to grasp the fact he was being left behind, quickly stumbling forward in alarm.

“Ao…! W… ait!” He cried out, running forward, reaching for the man. “Come back! Don’t go…!”

He tripped over a loose rock, falling forward with a panicked cry. Quickly he got up, rubbing his eyes dry.

Ao had slowed down, leaving his hand open.

Seiryuu felt a smile spread across his face as he raced forward, closing the distance and clasping the older man’s hand, holding it tightly.

How he wished those days had stayed the same.

But of course, with the parasitic style of the dragon’s eyes, they couldn’t.

Ao had gone blind, and he had died, leaving Seiryuu alone.

And he remained alone.

He protected the village as best as he could.

Ao’s voice remained in his ears.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m going to leave you all alone. Sorry, sorry, sorry…”

They would ring in his ears, reminding him of the fate that he faced.

They would remind him he was meant to be alone, the villagers running from him each time he approached.

He wondered if Ao could still see him.

No, perhaps not. Seiryuu took his vision.

He wore the bells so Ao could find him, even when the village moved during a particularly harsh winter.

Ao would find him, deep within the earth. All he had to do was follow the soft ringing of the bells.

Seiryuu was right here, he wanted to scream into the caves, Ao, come find me, I’m right here!


	3. Yona: Unknown Memories

Her dreams were fickle things. She would close her eyes at night, listening to Zeno speaking in hushed tones to Yoon, finding peace in their soothing voices. She would drift off, her dreams sprawling out before her as if it was telling her a life story.

Sometimes in her dreams she would watch her father being killed, over and over by Soo-Won, the blade of the sword pulling free of her fathers chest, glistening with fresh blood. Soo-Won would turn to her, his expression cold for a moment, pointing his sword at her and speaking, the words never quite making her ears. She would be afraid, Yona running from her beloved cousin as fast as she could, feeling whips around her ankle, pulling her down into the mud, belittling her. Voices would chant for her cousin to finish her, to end her, before a warm hand would press against her cheek, startling her from slumber as Zeno carefully stroked the side of her face, whispering softly to her words of encouragement.

Yona would tear up at the sight of the dragon, flinging herself at him and holding him tightly, her shoulders shaking with grief. Never once would Zeno say a word, instead simply holding her back just as tight as she shook, rubbing her back as she slowly began to calm down.

Those nights used to be common, only fading ever so slightly as the days went on, as they hav gathered the remaining three dragons.

Her other dreams perplexed her.

Often times would her dreams seem to take place on a battle field, the girl yelling orders with a voice that wasn't hers to the dragons, watching as they would charge into battle.

She thought of them as cute little dragons.

And yet, no matter how many times she looked in those dreams, she knew the four dragons, despite them not being the ones she travelled with while awake.

Seiryuu, her name was Abi, right? Zeno said something like that, the girl with ShinAh's powers, freezing any enemy that dared to come near her. Hakuryuu, Zeno said his name was Guen, he was a soldier and warm hearted to the younger dragons. Shuten, he was Ryokuryuu, jumping almost as gracefully as JaeHa could, teasing Abi often. And...

Seeing Zeno beside her made her heart ache. He was her Zeno, the Zeno that saved her from the castle, had been by her since since she had fled. It was his warm brown eyes that would look at her for guidance, would ask and plead with her to tell him what Ouryuu could do. Guilt that didn't belong to her, and yet did at the same time, would gnaw at her chest, settle into the pits of her stomach.

She knew what Ouryuu did to him. She knew the pain and regret and misery that was in store for her beloved Zeno, her constant ball of sunshine.

She would wake up from those dreams disoriented, the names and faces of the four dragons on the tip of her tongue, never quite escaping her lips. For a fleeting moment words would try and form themselves on her lips, the girl wanting to turn and tell Zeno something of importance. However, Yona would be wedged in between Zeno and Yoon, each boy deep in a heavy slumber as she would try and settle herself again, unconsciously curling into a ball pressed against Zeno's side, taking small comfort that he was here with her.

Occassionally she would have dreams where she barely recognized the dragon beside her, his hair short or his face weathered with age. 

Those dreams made the spirit inside her sing in joy.

She never understood why.


	4. Yoon: Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoon: Beginnings takes place during chapter 7

Yoon couldn't remember the last time he had been hungry, truly hungry. Perhaps it had been a while ago. Perhaps...

 

* * *

 

 

Yesterday, he ate tree roots. The hunger still gnawed at his stomach, twisting the pain into something unbearable. It did things that would drive people to do desperate things.

Things they normally wouldn't dare dream of doing.

"Today..." Yoon muttered, rubbing his chin against the back of his hand, "today I'm going to steal some food..."

He shifted his weight in an attempt to get up, staggering forward. The last time he stole food he was almost killed, chased by an older man and nearly beaten to death. It wasn't his fault, he wanted to scream, he couldn't resist it, he was hungry.

This time, though, he had to do a better job. He clenched his hands into fists, spotting his target drift past the shack he called a home, lifting up a rock and testing it's weight.

"I must strike them down," he muttered, shifting carefully and aiming, throwing the rock with the last of his strength. "I don't care if they die... It won't matter..."

The rock struck his target, knocking the person out. He cheered, rushing forward to search the fallen stranger, praying he had money, food, something he could trade for either.

He didn't realize the person had moved until he had grabbed his hand, startling him.

"Sorry... I... Have nothing..."

Yoon panicked. He struck the person again, knocking him out cold.

"What do I do," he muttered, lifting his hand and chewing on his fingers, stepping back slightly.  "What do I do, what do I do, what do I..."

He spotted the sickle, an idea striking him. He carefully pushed the stranger towards his home, propping him up against the wall, rushing over to grab the sickle to defend himself. The person would wake up soon, he reasoned, he hadn't hit him very hard, had he?

He was sure he would wake up.

Sure enough, the strangers eyes slowly opened, the person groaning slightly from being struck earlier.

"D... Don't move!" Yoon exclaimed, holding the sickle in front of him in defense, doing his best to keep his voice full of menace. He wasn't sure he could pull it off very well.

"You're... The kid from earlier..."

"There's a rumour in the village!" Yoon stated, trembling slightly, holding the sickle firmly. "That says lately there's been an outsider with golden beads that wanders around here. That's you, right? Hand over those golden beads!"

The stranger was silent. Had Yoon not spoken loud enough?

Sudden, the person started to cry, tears streaming down his face.

"Crying is useless!"

"I'm sorry... I gave a golden bead to another child earlier... That was the last one..."

The glimmer of hope Yoon had slowly vanished. He had no more beads?

"But if I find something next time I'll come to your house and give it to you, okay?" The stranger spoke suddenly, looking up at Yoon with a smile.

When did the blood start trickling from his face?

"Ah!"

"Oh...?" He muttered, lifting his hand to rub at his forehead, looking at the blood soaked cloth in surprise.

"It's not a good idea for you to be absent minded," Yoon muttered, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He tried killing this person. The blood was because of him. "Because, in this place, it's eat or be eaten...!"

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt, don't worry."

"It's not that I'm worried about you! I just tried to kill you!"

"Well, then I'll be on my way."

He got up, bowing to Yoon with a slight waver, forcing himself to stand up tall.

"Are you listening to what I'm telling you?!" Yoon asked, watching as the person turned to leave, taking a few staggering steps away. The injury to his head must be real. "H-hold on! We're not done talking about those golden beads yet! So stay at my place!"

"Oh, I'm glad! I was actually going to sleep outdoors tonight," the person stated, turning back to him quickly, a smile clear on his face. "My name is Ik-Soo."

 

* * *

 

 

He wondered why he had told him to stay at his place, all those years ago. It couldn't have been helped, Yoon reasoned, rubbing his neck as he set up the fire, reaching for the pot that he had left out last night, scoffing slightly as he studied the caked in food.

"So," he grumbled, "it seems like a certain beast forgot to clean the dishes after I had asked him too... Looks like he won't be eating until they're cleaned..."

Ik-Soo took Yoon in when he was alone. Years later did Yona and Zeno arrived in his life, surviving a fall from a high cliff. They took him with them when they left, taking him to see the world, at Ik-Soo's request.

They still had yet to find Hakuryuu, or the other two dragons.

Yoon was teaching the spoiled princess new things.

The days of hunger were suddenly long gone. 


	5. Zeno: A Moment of Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sets place WAY before chapter one, with the end taking place during chapter nineteen.

He wondered how long he could manage to stay away. He watched as the queen announced her pregnancy, watched as the entire castle began to fuss over her. A smile formed on Zeno’s face as he hung back, helping in whichever way he could, eager to see the tiny child that would become the king he would hopefully serve.

The queen went into labour on a beautiful spring day, and the tiny little child was born screaming into the world, a head full of bright red hair. No one in the kingdom questioned it, despite both parents having thick black hair. Zeno would smile as he hung back, carefully watching over the tiny child from a safe distance. He didn’t want to get too close, not yet, not until the girl was older.

She was loved by all, just as King Hiryuu had been, always full of life and curiosity. It made him proud, happy even, to be able to watch over his king from afar, to protect her in a silent, yet unknown way.

When she had aged a few years her mother had been killed, the young girl barely making it out with her life. The king spoke of assassins after those close to him, and Zeno couldn’t help but agree: He had perhaps too many enemies for such a peace loving king, perhaps wanting to destroy this particular royal linage. He would do what he could from afar, and yet even still he couldn’t protect her the way he wanted to. Instead, Zeno watched as she was distraught, as her cousin comforted her.

But there was a time when her cousin wasn’t around.

There was a time where no one was around, the young girl wandering outside in the garden, a beautiful sunny day only to be spoiled for her by the tears staining her face, the girl sobbing quietly as she sat hidden away in the garden.

It gnawed at his chest, and for a moment, Zeno ignored his decision to stay away from her.

Carefully, so very carefully, he snuck into the garden, finding the girl easily. He hummed softly as he sat down beside her, watching as she seemed to jump in surprise. Despite the fact that any normal child would scream, she remained silent, watching him with wide, wet purple eyes, blinking quickly as she tried rubbing them dry.

“C-can I help you…?” She asked, the faintest hint of a sob in her voice, the girl attempting to give him a bright smile. “Are… You a new servant…?”

“No,” Zeno replied, smiling slightly at her. “Zeno is a very old servant of King Hiryuu’s. Zeno saw you crying, and couldn’t resist but come to cheer you up.”

“I’m not crying!” She stated.

 “You don’t need to lie to me, Princess Yona,” he encouraged, watching as her eyes widened in surprise. “Zeno knows you’re grieving. Zeno’s grieved a lot in his life.” Memories of the original dragon warriors flooded his mind, the time they all spent together, Guen acting as a big brother to him and Abi, with Abi scolding him various times for not brushing his hair, Shuten writing various things in his book, Hiryuu speaking over them about how adorable they were. How he missed them...

“How did you know my name…?”

Zeno shook his head from his memories, offering the girl a bright smile. “Zeno is going to say because she is the princess, everyone knows her name,” he hummed gently, leaning over and ruffling her hair slightly. “Miss Yona is the pride of Kouka, after all.”

“That’s not true,” the girl grumbled, huffing slightly as the dragon messed up her hair, quickly attempting to fix it once he pulled his hand away. Zeno nodded eagerly, a bright smile forming on his face.

“But it is!” Zeno smiled, leaning over to pluck a flower from a nearby bush, carefully setting it in the young girl’s hair. “People are very charmed by the miss, you know. Zeno knows of three others who would be absolutely delighted to meet the miss, too.”

“Who…?”

“Servants of King Hiryuu,” he explained, Yona reaching up to pluck the flower from her hair, staring at it. “You are familiar with the tale of the four dragons, right, Miss?”

“Yes… Father said long ago, four humans drank dragon blood to serve King Hiryuu.”

“Right. Zeno is one of those humans, and he has been waiting to meet you for a very long time. But, now is not the right time.” He smiled as Yona’s eyes grew wide, the young child leaning forward to study his face.

“Ouryuu!” She stated, nodding with a smile. Zeno laughed softly, nodding at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, Zeno is Ouryuu,” he confirmed, smiling at her. “Zeno is looking forward to being able to stay by your side, you know. But Zeno thinks the miss is not ready, so he will wait for a little bit longer.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes and no. Not for very long, Princess Yona.”

“Promise, Zeno?”

“Promise.”

He smiled as he got up, dusting his clothes off as he ruffled up Yona’s hair again, reaching down to pluck the flower from her hands and put it back in her hair. “Fear not, Miss. Zeno will be close by, watching over you. If you need him, he’ll be here. And remember, Miss, it is okay to grieve, no one will think differently of you if you grieve.”

Yona nodded, and Zeno took off quickly, vanishing again. He kept his promise, watching her over the years, feeling content that she hardly needed him, yet feeling a longing to be by her side, as with all dragons felt.

Years later as he helped her escape the castle he wondered if she remembered him. She made no gesture to the afternoon they spent together all those years later.

Zeno hardly minded that she seemed to forget the moment in time.

 

 

"You know, Zeno," Yona muttered, the two sitting side by side as they stared at the stars above the ocean of Awa, the pirate ship that was anchored below gently rocking with each wave. "You remind me of someone..."

"Oh?" Zeno asked, stretching his arms above his head as he fell onto his back, staring up at the stars. He saw Yona nod her head from the corner of his eye, the girl humming softly.

"Yes... Years ago, after my mother passed away... I was hiding away in the garden, and a strange blond boy came and found me..."

Zeno froze slightly, watching as Yona leaned back on her hands, the wind toying with her hair.

"He sat with me, and we just talked, but his smile... His smile reminds me so much of your smile... The same warm smile that seems to fill me with joy..."

"Zeno is amused to hear that!"

"Don't be amused! It was a heartfelt moment and you suddenly ruined it!"

He laughed as the girl swatted at him, ducking from her hand.

So she remembered after all.


	6. Hak: A Day in Vain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes just before chapter one.

If he was completely honest, Hak didn't know why Princess Yona was so worked up. She had been fretting about the castle for nearly a week, trying her hair in every new style she could think of, only to demand that the stylist change it ten minutes later. She had the best designers from all over the country come to the castle and design new and beautiful dresses for her, stating that it had to be the very best they came up with as she would be wearing each dress a different day of the week for a week straight. In his mind, it was madness.

"Soo-Won will be here within the month, I need to look my absolute best!"

Ah. Soo-Won. He should have known.

Hak shook his head, trailing after the princess each day, muttering softly under his breath. She was being foolish, and the castle staff were becoming rather frustrated with her constant changes to each thing she planned. Even more so, he noted, by the constant state of spoiled princess that remained each day. At least it was such a rare treat that she was "allowing" him to follow each day, to oversee the plans she made.

This girl was a headache.

A headache that was nearly constant on his mind, nagging at the back of his head about some silly new thing that the princess did. She was an idiot, Hak decided, if she thinks all this fancy stuff would impress Soo-Won. And yet, she would still do her best to look pretty, to do something about her hair, to make herself look like the royal pain in the ass that she was.

And yet, he wouldn't really have it any other way. This was the princess he chose to serve and protect, not just on King Il's orders but his own desires.

He would protect Yona, would make sure she lived a full life that belonged to her and her alone. He would push his own feelings aside (whichever feelings those were, he refused to dwell on them for too long), and would support her, despite the nagging feelings that there was something wrong with the girl's brain. Despite the strange tug on his heart each time he saw the princess, a feeling he forced himself to silence. Yona belonged with Soo-Won, he reasoned, he saw the way she looked at him each time he visited.

Though if he was being honest with himself, it was horribly sickening.

"Hak! Hurry up, you cretin, we have work to do!"

He blinked in surprise, looking up as Yona stood over him, her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. He rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to get up. He pushed his train of thought aside, bowing slightly to the girl.

"What can I do for you, my air headed princess?" He drawled, grinning as she threw something at him. He forced down a laugh, amused that the fact she even had something with her at all.

"I told you, Soo-Won should be here shortly! We have to prepare the place for him!" Yona demanded, crossing her arms with a huff. "You have work to do, servant!"

"Why me?"

"Because I told you to! Duh!"

He sighed, shaking his head slightly as Yona stomped off, shouting orders at him as she went.

She was a headache.


End file.
